


Is anyone else in the room with us?

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crack, Crack Fic, Fluff, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Mention of Mingyu, Sexual Humor, cute boyfriends, idk how to tag, inspired by shane dawson's queen mary videos, joshua is a ghost but he doesn't appear, jun is freaked, jun is low key a perv but not really, mcdonalds, mention of sexual stuff, no actual smut tho, paranormal activity, seungcheol is a worker, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Jun and Minghao decide to have a date night at the Pledis hotel, the most haunted hotel in Seoul. They hunt for ghosts, while humor and fluff ensue.This was based on Shane Dawson's Queen Mary videos, and it took me a long time to get this done...I hope it's not too bad? Enjoy lol





	Is anyone else in the room with us?

“Here, you do it.”

“Why, are you scared?”

“No!”

“Then why can’t you-”

“If it’s going to take this long then I may as well!”

Jun huffed in annoyance as he slid the hotel room card into its slot in the door. A few seconds later, the light flashed green and he pushed the door open.

It was pitch black inside of the room.

“That’s-” Minghao started before he laughed a bit. “Ew.”

They exchanged a glance, knowing that on the inside the other was just as frightened as they were themselves.

Minghao took a short deep breath before he picked up his suitcase and walked into the darkness of the room. He fumbled for his phone to turn on his flashlight before he found and flicked on the light switch.

Jun then walked in behind him with his suitcase, before he shut the door behind him.

“This,” He started, taking in the appearance of the room. “Is - We are going to die tonight.”

Minghao laughed. “I mean, this does look straight out of a horror movie.”

There was one queen sized bed against the back wall, with yellow-ish sheets that were most likely white at one point. The wallpaper was fading, the carpet looked like it been through a lot of stain cleaner, but at least there was a fairly modern wardrobe and a flat screen television.

“Why are we in the most haunted hotel in Seoul again?” Jun questioned.

“Because we wanted to be? You know, have a fun date night while we see if ghosts are actually real?” Minghao replied, a slight smile on his face. Oh, this night was going to be interesting.

“Ew ew ew,” Jun shrieked after looking in the closet and turning on the light that flickered. “This room is giving me weird vibes. It’s so cold, too.”

He sighed and dragged his suitcase across the floor and threw it onto the bed beside Minghao’s, before unzipping it and rummaging through it.

_Click._

Jumping at the sudden sound, Jun whipped his head around to the source of the noise.He found Minghao with his hand on a doorknob, mouth wide open as he silently laughed at his boyfriend.

“I just need to piss, rel _ax_ ,” He laughed.

Jun shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning back to looking through his suitcase. He was looking for Minghao’s - very expensive - photography cameras, which they would use to take pictures and see if there were any evidence of paranormal activity in the hotel.

He guessed that they were in Minghao’s suitcase after he didn’t find them in his. He thought he put one in his, though? It figures, Minghao most likely took it out because he couldn’t trust him with his precious camera.

Just as he’d guessed, Jun found the cameras in the other’s suitcase. Speak of the devil, Minghao was now beside him.

“What did you want?”

Jun stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

“Huh?”

“You tapped on the door.”

Jun’s blood ran cold as he froze. “No, I didn’t.”

Minghao blinked. “You’re playing with me. You’re trying to get me back for laughing mat you earlier, aren’t you?”

“No, I swear I didn’t do that! I’m serious. Dead serious.”

He gave him a look before he decided to believe him. “Spooky,” He laughed.

After Minghao yelled at Jun for trying to attempt to put a lens on the camera - because he was doing it _wrong_ \- and did it himself, they turned off the lights and started to take pictures of everything in the room.

“Hey, come here,” Jun called, after looking at the picture he took of the front door, where Minghao was standing.

“Hm? What is it?” Minghao walked over and looked at the camera screen Jun was holding.

He watched him zoom into a picture of the front door, where he was just standing, and then he saw it. Right by his head, there was a faint white circle.

“No way. That’s,” Minghao paused, feeling himself get instantly scared.

“An orb,” Jun finished, looking him right in the eyes. “Right where you just were.”

There was a pause, before Minghao spoke up, “I want a snack. Do we still have sour keys left?”

“You’re not even scared?” Jun asked, turning the lights back on. He expected this from his boyfriend, but he definitely thought that would at least freak him out a little.

“I mean,” Minghao threw himself onto the bed. “That tapping was pretty freaky, but the orb thing is cool, don’t you think?”

“I guess,” He replied, crawling into the bed beside Minghao, taking some sour keys from the bag. “We’ve been here for ten minutes and we’ve already experienced paranormal stuff. Should we vlog this?”

“With what? My cameras won’t take very good videos, they’re designed for photos…”

“Our phones?”

“I guess that could work. We got these like a few weeks ago so there should be lots of storage.”

Jun laughed nervously.

“What could you possibly have on there that you don’t have any storage left?” Minghao groaned.

“I do have storage,” Jun told him. “I just took a lot of photos recently.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow, continuing to munch on a sour key he took from his handful. “I bet they’re all selfies, but if they’re nudes you better send them.”

“And _I’m_ the pervert,” Jun sighed. In all truth, he had taken nudes and lots of selfies since they got new phones, but most of all he had taken about 100 photos of Minghao asleep one day because he was just too downright adorable. He wasn’t creepy, okay?

Minghao pulled out his phone and handed it to Jun, who turned on his phone and became very dissatisfied with the lock screen.

“Um, how come it’s not me?” He asked.

“Because I wanted it to be the picture of the cherry blossoms that I took in Japan.”

“Pfftt, not on my watch.”

“I-”

Minghao watched as his boyfriend spent the next five minutes taking selfies with his phone, tilting his head at different angles and fixing his hair-

“Okay, I think that’s enough now-” Minghao told him, grabbing his phone from the other’s hands.

Sure enough, his new lock screen (and home screen) were pictures of Jun, which Minghao did find very cute, but he wouldn’t dare say anything to inflate his ego.

He opened up the camera and held it out in front of the two of them, getting ready to record.

“Wait, put your head on my shoulder so it looks like we’re actually on a date,” Jun suggested, putting his arm around Minghao.

The latter rolled his eyes but had a small smile on his face as he put his head on Jun’s shoulder.

“Hi guys,” Minghao waved, “So-”

“Wait, who is even going to see this?” Jun asked. “We don’t have a youtube channel.”

Minghao laughed, shaking his head. They never thought anything through.

“It’s whatever, okay? Someone might!”

“Okay, okay, okay.”

Minghao cleared his throat. “Hello to whoever is watching this...it’s seven at night and Junnie and I are in the Pledis hotel...the most haunted hotel in all of Seoul!”

Jun smiled at the use of the nickname and began to pick up where Minghao left off. “Yeah, we’re on a date night slash ghost hunt...wow it’s having trouble focusing.”

“What?”

“The camera, it’s not focusing. Like, at all.” Jun’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he tried his best to make it focus when Minghao hit him in the arm.

“Okay, OW!”

“That’s what happens! I read that ghosts like to mess with electronic devices and the main thing they do is make the camera unable to focus!”

They looked at each other before looking back at the camera.

“Oooooh, fun!” Minghao said, truly excited, while Jun, on the other hand, was the opposite.

“So that just happened,” Jun started talking to the camera again. “Anyways, so we’re in the Pledis hotel and not only that, but we’re also in one of the most haunted rooms in the Pledis hotel.”

“Yeah, not the most because _obviously_ , we couldn’t afford the suite.”

They then began to explain all the strange events that have occurred since they first arrived. The tapping, the orb, and of course the camera not focusing.

“So, we’re going to explore the hotel some more in a bit, but we’re just going to do some research on what we might find during our stay here,” Minghao explained. “Bye for now!”

They stopped the recording so they could research on both of their phones.

“Oh! Apparently, there’s a man who’s been reportedly seen roaming the halls at night who shouts a lot, and also in the halls, you can hear children laughing,” Minghao said, grabbing a sour key from their bag.

“Yikes,” Jun laughed. “Remember when I called here to book this I asked the lady on the phone if she’s seen anything? She said she’s seen that man you were talking about walking around, as well as random doors closing when nobody was around, random sounds and things like that.”

“Hm...I think we’re in for a good time here.”

“If that’s how you want to put it.”

Minghao rolled his eyes and continued scrolling through various haunted experiences related to the hotel. He then decided he should look up their room number, room 412.

“I looked up our room number,” Minghao said aloud, catching Jun’s attention. “It says there’s a man who died here in the 1950s, named Hong Jisoo, who killed himself in this room because the love of his life left him.”

“Ew. That’s depressing, I just got the chills,” Jun shuddered. “Does it say where, exactly?”

“No.”

“He’s probably in here right now - Ew, ew, ew! Ew.”

“Would you calm down? Even if he is here he’s not going to kill us...hopefully.”

Jun rolled his eyes and dug through his suitcase beside him and pulled out a bag of jelly beans.

“You better not be eating the black ones - they’re mine,” Minghao ordered, back on his phone.

Jun scoffed, “I don’t even want to touch them let alone eat them. They’re disgusting and so are you for eating them you devil.”

“Nah, you love me,” Minghao smiled.

“Hm, you got me there.”

“About that Joshua guy,” Minghao started, changing the subject, “It says he isn’t very fond of unmarried couples ‘shacking up’ in bed. People have reported feeling a cold entity between them, and that they’re being watched…”

Minghao smirked. Jun blinked.

“Nuh-uh. No way,” Jun babbled.

“What? Why not?” Whined Minghao.

“ _Why not_? I’ll tell you _why not_! There is a ghost in here who specifically does not like people having sex in this room, and on top of that we’re two guys, so why would we?” Jun ranted. “And that whole feeling watched thing freaks me out. I may be kinky but I’m no exhibitionist, Hao. Plus, your naked body is only for _my_ eyes to see, not some ghost.”

“Pussy,” Minghao spat.

“Exhibitionist.”

“This is date night and I’m not going to get any action because you’re too scared.”

“That’s very insulting-”

“I don’t get it, you’re such a horndog at home-“

“I think _you’re_ the horndog right now-“

Minghao let out a long exaggerated sigh, “I’m gonna spend the night jacking off in the haunted bathroom.”

Jun closed his eyes and sighed, “This is _ridiculous_. Do you want a blowjob? That’s all you’re gonna get.”

“I mean, I _guess_ it’ll do,” He remarked sarcastically, “But you’re screwing my brains out when we get home.”

Jun got off the bed and on his knees in front of Minghao. “Sure, whatever. Come here.”

 

 

~

 

 

They decided to explore around the hotel after that, starting with the grand staircase. They took lots of pictures and looked through them, but there was no orbs or paranormal silhouettes.

“Ah!” Jun shrieked from the top of the stairs.

“What do you see?” Minghao half-shouted, rushing to the top of the stairs.

“I have a _pimple_!”

“You what?”

When he reached the top, he saw Jun in front of a huge mirror staring at his reflection.

“I said, I have a _pimple_!” He whined.

“Are you for real? That’s what you’re worried about?” Minghao groaned. “Did you see anything in the pictures?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, I guess we should go somewhere else, but this staircase is way too nice so I want you to take pictures of me.”

So Jun became a photographer for nearly fifteen minutes as Minghao striked all kinds of poses on every part of the staircase.

It mainly consisted of Jun shouting out “Yes!”, “Slay”, “You’re so sexy”, and “Work it, babe!” before Minghao told him,

“Thanks for hyping up this photoshoot and all, but like six people were staring at us.”

Another page they read online earlier said that in the theatre room there had been lots of reports of spirits sitting in the chairs and could be heard singing.

Taking in the surroundings of the eerie hallways on their way there, they noticed that there were all sorts of advertisements and merchandise of the hotel that you could buy.

“If there is a guy this hot working at the restaurant I am going to pass out,” Jun commented on the poster that advertised the restaurant in the hotel lobby.

Scoffing, Minghao replied, “Like he’d even look at you.”

“I would ask if you wanted to bet but he’s probably just a random guy hired for ads. A shame.”

“You’re acting like you’re going to be with him if he was there.”

“Maybe I would be.”

“You wouldn’t. I’m the best you’re ever going to get.”

“You know how many people would swipe right if I made a Tinder right now?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They smiled at each other and began to make their way to the theatre. They took out the flashlights they brought in a small bag.

“It’s already going crazy,” Minghao said, voice echoing inside of the theatre. “That’s also what happens when ghosts are around, along with the cameras not focusing.”

“Thanks for that, Mr. Sci-Fi planet.”

“Oh, shut up.”

They found it weird that nobody else was in there besides them, but again it was almost eight thirty. People were most likely settling down in their rooms.

Jun decided he was going to use his phone and record audio and try and talk to the spirits, so he told Minghao not to speak.

“Wish I could do this at home,” Minghao replied from across the room before Jun started recording.

“What, talk to spirits?”

“No, pull out my phone and tell you to shut up.”

“You’re a real comedian.”

Jun waited for a few seconds before he pressed the record button.

“Is anyone else in the room with us?”

Silence.

“What is your name?”

Silence.

“If anyone is here, make a noise. Give us a sign.”

_Bang._

Minghao whipped his head around and looked at Jun, before he shouted, “D-Do you want us to leave?”

After that, Jun grabbed his phone and stopped recording and listened to it.

“Is anyone else in the room with us?”

Nothing.

“What is your name?”

_“Soon...young.”_

Jun paused it immediately.

“You heard that, right?!” He asked, heart racing. “Ew!”

“Oh my gosh, _yes_!” Minghao squealed. “This is _so_ cool! Play the rest!”

“Do you want us to leave?”

_“No.”_

“This is insane,” Minghao gasped. “W-What do we do now?”

“I-I don’t know!” Jun stuttered. He was honestly terrified. They had gotten actual paranormal evidence by talking to a spirit. “It said it doesn’t want us to leave, are we going to die?”

“I mean, I hope not.”

“We are getting so much activity, it’s crazy. I didn’t think there would be this much. I guess they call it the most haunted hotel in Seoul for a reason.”

Directly after Jun had said that they heard two faint sounds of piano keys being pressed from the grand piano on the stage.

“Imleavingimleavingimleaving,” He shouted as he speed-walked out of the theatre.

As he turned around Minghao was right behind him.

“O-okay that was super weird and I am a little creeped out,” Minghao admitted.

“A _little_?”

“Okay, maybe a lot!”

“I really didn’t plan on dying tonight, Hao!”

“Oh, shut up! We are not going to die, okay?”

They practically jumped into each other’s arms when somebody started talking behind them.

“Oh! Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” A young man who seemed around the same age as them apologized with a smile. He had a uniform on, so he obviously worked there. He tilted his head before asking, “It’s kinda late. What are you guys doing?”

Minghao gulped. “J-Just ghost hunting.”

“Ah,” The man replied. “Well, if you want, I could show you the pool area? Lots of people report seeing weird things there, but It’s after hours so I’d need to use my key.”

“O-Okay cool,” Jun replied.

So down to the pool they went. They followed the man into the nearest elevator and waited as they went down a few floors.

“What’s your name, by the way?” Asked Minghao.

The man stopped swinging his keys around his finger and looked up, moving his black bangs away from his face.

“Oh, it’s Seungcheol.” He smiled.

Jun then pointed to the same advertisement poster he and Minghao saw earlier in one of the hallways. “Does that guy work here?”

“I think you should stop,” Minghao told him.

Laughing a little bit, Joshua answered, “No, he doesn’t. I wish, though.”

“See? He _is_ hot.”

“I thought this was supposed to be date night?” Minghao said bitterly. “Not you complimenting guys on posters.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop, I’m sorry.”

They were afraid that they were making Seungcheol uncomfortable, but in all honesty, he was enjoying their bickering. He lived for good tea.

_Ding._

The three of them stepped off the elevator, and Minghao grabbed Jun’s hand and held it as they followed Seungcheol down a few halls, taking a few twists and turns before they arrived at the pool entrance.

“Now,” Seungcheol spoke up as he pushed the giant, creaky door open after unlocking it, “I should tell you that we’re not the only ones here.”

He began to explain to them once they were all inside some of the stories of how a handful of people died in the area.

“There was a man in 1920 named Mingyu who died after he dived head first into the shallow end of the pool-“

“Wait, what?” Minghao and Jun said at the same time. Who dives into the shallow end?

Seungcheol shrugged, “I don’t know, man. Things happen.”

As Seungcheol was explaining about another death of a man named Jihoon, Jun felt a harsh tug on his hair.

“Did you do that?” He immediately asked Minghao, but he realized he was on the other side of the pool.

“Do what?”

“What happened?” Joshua asked him.

“I felt a tug on my hair.”

Seungcheol looked at him. “Get used to that around here.”

They took some pictures and a few orbs did show up in some pictures, but that was it.

They decided that it would be best to head back to their room after. They thanked Seungcheol for showing them the pool and took the elevator back up to the third floor, where their room was.

“All the stuff that’s happened since we got here, is nothing compared to when 3 am rolls around,” Minghao told Jun.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

10:16 PM.

“And it’s only a little past 10.”

Walking over and climbing onto the bed on all fours, Minghao dug through the bag of jellybeans, scouring for the black ones. They tasted like licorice, and he liked licorice. He was bullied on a daily basis because of this, but he could care less. A good jellybean is a good jellybean.

“Stop staring at my ass, you creep,” Minghao sighed. He’s been dating Jun for too long he can sense when he’s doing certain things. “I have eyes in the back of my head.”

He shoved all the jellybeans he’d collected in his mouth before he laid down.

“How could I not when you were posed the way you were, putting it on full display for me?” Jun argued, walking over and crawling up beside his boyfriend.

“You are such a pervert.”

Jun winked at him.

Minghao playfully rolled his eyes.

“How about we get up around three and walk around? Ghosts come around that time, we’ll probably see some more weird stuff,” He suggested.

Jun considered it. He really only agreed to come to this hotel because Minghao wanted to, and his main plan was to act all cool so that if Minghao was scared he would cling to him. It was almost the opposite. A small part of him is having fun, it is date night after all, but the other part of him is terrified.

“Okay,” Jun managed to say.

Minghao smiled, “Cool. Now let’s make out and maybe watch a movie.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jun and Minghao groaned in unison before Minghao sat up and flicked on the lamp. When he blinked he almost fell asleep, but the deafening sound of the alarm kept him from it.

He reached over and grabbed his phone, fumbling to press the STOP button.  
Minghao sighed and turned over to face the back of a sleeping Junhui, who was softly snoring.

Reaching out and shaking him awake, Minghao exclaimed, “Wake up, we need to ghost hunt!”

“Mmm, no!” Jun groggily whined, hugging his pillow closer.

“Mmm, yes! Come on, baby wake up!” Minghao shook him harder. “I’m not giving up!”

Jun groaned and rolled over to face his boyfriend. His vision was blurred from sleep, but he could still make out Minghao’s semi-horrified expression.

“Hm? What is it?”

“I-Okay, don’t freak out but-”

“Freak out about what?!” Jun shrieked, jolting up in bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a patch of red on the white pillowcase. He felt like his philtrum was wet, so with shaky hands he reached up and touched it, his fingers becoming dusted with red, dry blood.

“I-I’ve never had a nosebleed in my life,” He mumbled. “D-Do you think-”

“No, not really. I mean, maybe. This room is kinda stuffy, so it’s probably just that.”

Minghao went into the bathroom and wet the hand towel, before bringing it back and beginning to wipe the blood off of his boyfriend’s face.

“You look adorable right now, by the way,” Jun commented, taking advantage of Minghao’s messy hair and his loose white t-shirt.

Minghao sighed and stopped wiping his face. “You’re literally...covered in blood…yet…” He sighed again, defeatedly. “Thanks.”

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Jun grabbed Minghao’s wrist, halting him from wiping his face. By the way, he was looking at him, with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly, Jun could tell he had heard it too.

They both stayed silent, nervously glancing around the room before it suddenly went pitch black.

At the same time, they flung into each other’s arms, whilst shrieking in fear.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my fu-” Minghao whispered into Jun’s shoulder, holding onto him with a death grip. “Junnie, turn on the light!”

The latter swallowed, before trying his best to turn around. He reached out and flicked on the lamp that was on a table on his side of the bed.

They breathed a sigh of relief when the room was dimly lit up again, Minghao burying his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Not fair,” He mumbled.

“Hm?”

“You’re supposed to be the one who’s scared, not me,” Minghao whined.

Jun smiled, even though he knew Minghao couldn’t see him. He was terrified, but he was keeping it together for Minghao’s sake, holding him closer. Jun was satisfied with himself, achieving his goal of comforting the younger while he played it cool. Somewhat.

“I know you’re smiling,” Minghao said after he’d calmed down. He let go of Jun and laid back on the bed, taking notice of how he was right. “Jerk.”

Jun got off the bed.“It was pretty terrifying, though.”

“I’ll say.” Replied Minghao.

Jun walked over and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his suitcase, putting them on over top of his boxers.

After enjoying the view of that whole scene, Minghao sat up and reached for his glasses on the bedside table, only to realize he forgot to take them out of his bag before he went to sleep.

“Get me my glasses while you’re there,” He ordered, looking at Jun who was putting on a sweater.

The other sighed, “Yes, your highness,” before he bent down and rummaged through Minghao’s suitcase for his glasses case.

_Deodorant, clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, more clothes, phone char-is that a dildo?! No, just a sock. Okay, chill. Wallet-why does he have such a big suitcase? Why does he have so many clothes in here? It’s just one night! Ugh, fashionistas. Snickers bar...ah! Glasses case!_

He picked up the brown case and walked over to the bed, handing it to Minghao with a sweet, “Here, babe.”

For setting an alarm and getting up at 3 AM, it took them until four to get ready and leave the room.

“It feels so much scarier at 4 AM,” Jun whispered, waiting for Minghao to lock the door.

After he closed the door and put the card in his pocket, Minghao turned around and held Jun’s hand. “Tell me about it.”

They walked down the eerie halls, sure that nobody else was awake.

Stopping in their tracks near the elevator, there was a door open, that led to a hallway that faded into the darkness, unlike all the other halls that were emitted with light.

Minghao turned to Jun with a smile. “I dare you to go down there.”

“What about you?”

“No, go down there alone. Take pictures and stuff.”

“Wh-”

Minghao handed him the camera from his bag. “Do it and I’ll blow you.”

You didn’t need to tell Jun that twice. He began to walk down the hall without any hesitation, pulling out his phone and using its flashlight.

He stopped every few steps to take pictures, and to make sure Minghao was still standing at the end of the hall.

When he got to the end of the hall, it split into two other halls on each side, like a T. The hall to his right was very short, and there was a door there. Jun had a boost of confidence at that moment, walking over and opening it.

Shining the flashlight inside the doorway, he saw a man walking quickly towards him.

He just about had a heart attack, so frightened that he accidentally dropped the camera he was holding. Given that he was in the dark, he heard something break but he couldn’t really see what it was.

“What are you doing down here?” The man asked, now in front of him.

Jun yelled something incomprehensible out of fear before he looked up at the man.

“S-Sorry, it was a dare and we’re ghost hunting…” He paused. “I am so dead!”

He bent down and picked up the camera, noticing that the lens was shattered.

The man spoke up, “Well you’re not allowed in here, get out. It’s almost four thirty.”

Nodding, Jun speed walked down and out of the hall.

“What happened down there?” Minghao asked, leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

Jun grabbed his arm and walked towards the elevator. “There was just a guy who told me to leave.”

They waited for the elevator and stepped in before Jun spoke again. “I dropped your camera and the lens shattered…”

“You what? Give it to me!”

He handed over the camera and watched as Minghao examined the cracked lens with a livid expression.

“If you think I’m still blowing you, think again. I-how did this happen?”

“When that guy came out he scared the life out of me! And I just dropped it by accident of course!”

Ding.

Jun sighed as they got off of the elevator, letting Minghao out first.

“Look,” He said. “I’m sorry. Do you want to go to Mcdonald’s? I’ll pay?”

Minghao stopped walking and turned around to look at him. “If you think Mcdonald’s is going to fix my lens-”

“I’ll pay you the money for how much it cost. It’s date night, let’s just be happy right now, okay?”

Minghao squinted and crossed his arms, “I want chicken nuggets - the ten pack, not the six-pack - and fries, a smoothie, a kiss and one hundred and nine dollars and seventeen cents for my lense.”

“Consider it done, baby.”

Minghao smiled.

 

 

 

~

 

 

Walking back from the Mcdonald’s down the block, they held hands while drinking their strawberry smoothies.

“Glad they’re open 24/7,” Jun rejoiced, sipping his smoothie.

Minghao fought to keep his eyes open. “Mm, yeah.”

“It’s almost six, don’t think we should have stayed up this long,” Jun yawned, pushing open the front doors of the hotel.

“Isn’t check out at like, noon?”

They walked through the lobby and waited for the elevator. “Think so.”

“Ugh. Worth it for those nuggets,” Minghao mumbled, leaning his head on Jun’s shoulder once they were inside.

From experience, Minghao was either a clingy, cuddly mess when he was tired or an angry, stubborn mess.

Jun was glad it wasn’t the latter as he opened the room door, hauling his boyfriend inside.

“Take my milkshake,” Minghao slurred, shuffling over to Jun.

He took the almost empty cup from his hands and placed it on the dresser, alongside his.

When he turned around, Minghao was already in bed. He was just lying on top of the covers, spread out like a starfish with his glasses still on, softly snoring.

Jun smiled softly at the sight. To pretty much everyone besides him, Minghao was known as a vulgar, sarcastic and savage person. At home (with Jun), he was like that too, but he was also a sweetheart. He let loose with his boyfriend. With their friends, he cared about keeping a cool image most of the time, but at home, he would get all gushy when Jun made his favorite meals for him and sometimes cuddled his Kermit the frog plush when Jun was at work. A side of him that nobody else really got to see.

He walked over and gently took Minghao’s glasses off of his face, setting them on the nightstand. After kissing his forehead, Jun turned off the lamp and climbed into bed beside him.

_Creeeeeeak._

Jun looked up and saw that the bathroom door was now wide open.

“Nice.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

_Crinkle. Crinkle._

Jun stirred, pulling the blanket closer to him.

_Crinkle. Crinkle. Crinkle._

“Ngh, let me sleep.”

_Crinklecrinklecrinklecrinkle-_

Jun turned over to face Minghao. “Do you mind?!”

Minghao froze, hand in the bag of sour keys. “Actually, yeah I do mind. It’s like, ten, and check out is at twelve. And, I’m hungry so…”

“You’re eating candy for breakfast?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s not very healthy.”

“You ate ice cream for dinner before.”

“Hmmm, Touché.”

Minghao put a few sour keys in Jun’s mouth before he dusted off his hands and got off the bed. “I’m taking a shower.”

“Without me?” Whined Jun.

“Oh, look who’s talking. You didn’t even want to screw me yesterday.” Minghao grabbed a towel from the closet.

“But now it’s daylight. Ghosts don’t like the daylight, so we’re good!”

Rolling his eyes, Minghao walked into the bathroom. He shut the door halfway before sighing and asking, “Are you coming or not?”

 

~

 

 

“Whoops, we forgot about that vlog,” Minghao laughed. They were on the train back home.

“Oof.”

“Don’t say ‘oof’, it’s a dead meme.”

“Oof.”

“Stop! People are staring.”

Jun paused. “Oof,” He whispered.

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what you’ll be screaming later...remember?” Jun smirked, looking down at his phone.

“Pervert.”

Jun put his arm around Minghao. “Forgot to tell you, my mom wants to visit soon.”

Minghao gulped. That was scarier than anything they’d encountered back at the hotel. “She what now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the first Seventeen fanfiction I've posted on here, and I can definitely say that my writing has improved since the last fic I posted, but feel free to leave some constructive criticism if needed? I also was kinda lazy but I did try and proofread, with the help of Grammarly lol so excuse my mistakes if there are any
> 
> Kudos and other comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Also, I need friends so hmu on my insta @pthecarat or my twitter @paige_bts


End file.
